halofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:AV-19 SkyHawk
thumb|These are Shortswords Do not add this picture to the articleYou put 'vertical' instead of horizontal. --User:EliteDeath 20:02, 14 September 2006 Untitled :Lol never mind I just read this article in Popular Science about vertical takeoff and landing, so I'm wrong and you're right. --EliteDeath Shortswords Hey if those things in the Halo Wars trailer are Sky Hawks why dosn't anyone take a picture of them?--prophit of war 22:43, 15 November 2006 (UTC) :Oh, so those were Shortswords!--prophit of war 00:19, 18 November 2006 (UTC) VTOL? I dont recall the skyhawks being harriers.--64.121.58.43 09:35, 4 March 2007 (UTC) If I recall correctly, Fall of Reach mentions them being jump jets. Harriers aren't the only planes capable of V/STOL take off/landing. Even today, we have the F35 JSF and the XF32 (which was better, but didn't get the liscense due to a grudge the Air Force had against the company). :--Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOM 05:36, 23 April 2007 (UTC) AV-22 Sparrowhawk Anyone explored the possibility of these being the same aircraft? I'll email Nylund, though I doubt he knows, lacking a Halo Story Bible (Ensemble Studios would know more). :--Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOM 05:38, 23 April 2007 (UTC) :No, I seriously doubt it, because the Skyhawk is supposedly capable of supersonic flight, which I seriously doubt the ducted-fans of the Sparrowhawk can pull off, being sort of an advanced assault helicopter decendant. The Skyhawk is also the name for a real vehicle (the A-4 Skyhawk jet) which further suggests this is a jet aircraft. Murder of Crows Fighters on Coldsnap? Are the jets on Coldsnap (Halo CE) inspired by this aircraft? Should this be mentioned? Blast 09:31, 13 March 2008 (UTC) :No, because as cool as Halo:Custom Edition maps and custom vehicles are, they're mods and we have a completely different wikia for mods. Specops306, ''Kora '' 18:21, 20 March 2008 (UTC) Skyhawk Pic Don't know if anyone remembers the C&C total mod called halo generals. It was scrapped when microsoft threatened to sue them if they didnt stop making it around the time that halo wars was first announced. Anyways, they had a render for a skyhawk, and I'll post it here to see if it is an appropriate pic for this website. Edit: Sorry, I'm new here, and I can't figure out how to attach my pic I uploaded it, but I cant figure it out. :sorry, whoever you are, but it isn't. Since it was made by the fans, their version of the SkyHawk is classed as Non-Canon, and it can't be used. --'Specops306', ''Kora '' 01:30, 7 May 2008 (UTC) Armament I could have sworn the Skyhawk had a set of four 50mm autocannons in the book... .50 caliber machine guns would be pretty useless (they were becoming more and more inadequate by the end of WWII and were pretty much phased out in the 50-60s for 20mm autocannons) For those of you who don't understand what "caliber" means, it's relating to the size in inches, so .50 caliber is a bullet with a diameter of 1/2", or 12.7mm, while the 50mm would be about 1.97 caliber. Big difference there. Murder of Crows Like you said caliber refers to the rounds diamiter, that doesn't relate however to the length density or velocity that only means how big the bore of the gun should be not the power of the round. so even though something is only .50 caliber it can still pack a punch if the round was made out of denser materials, or was longer, or went faster. also keep in mind that the halo universe tends to use the same diamiter rounds as they did a few years in the past. I don't recall exactly what it said in the book but .50 cal. rounds wouldn't be so farfetched especially since the smaller diamiter puts the kenetic energy into a small point than 50mm. but 4 50mm would seem a little over kill especially considering that frigates and other large spacefaring craft use them as point defence turrets, so they can pack quite a punch to the somewhat large attack vessles like bording craft. also keep in mind tht 50mm is near 2 inches diamiter, that huge!!! one round can put a hell of a hurting on any kind of target in an atmosphere. that kind of fire power would be better served on something like a longsword and maybe a shortsword.Laghing rabt 18:24, October 12, 2009 (UTC) 50mm Autocannons I'm pretty sure 50mm was a typo and the author meant to write 50 caliber. The showings in TFoR are far closer to a .50 caliber machinegun than a 50mm autocannon( for reference, this is a real life 20mm autocannon. Geomax ---- "Hell, it's about time" 18:46, September 17, 2013 (UTC)